Staying late
by topaz38
Summary: Ryuuichi stays late at the Daycare and runs into Hayato. Slight Boy's Love. Hayato/Ryuuichi. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Gakuen Babysitters belongs to Tokeino Hari. The only thing mine is the idea for this story.

Please forgive any spelling and/or grammar errors.

I hope you enjoy.

"That should be about it." Ryuuichi said putting away the last of the building blocks. At that moment the Daycare Centre consisted only of himself and Kotarou. Kotarou was putting away the stuffed animals. All of the other toddlers had already been picked up by their parents and Usaida had another tutoring session. So it was left to Ryuuichi, with some help from Kotarou, to clean up.

He took a quick glance around the room to make sure everything was in order. Satisfied that it was he looked down at his little brother.

"Ready to go, Kotarou?" A nod of the head was his only reply.

After putting away his apron, he was just about to lock up when...

"You guys are still here?"

Ryuuichi jumped at the sudden voice behind him. He let out a slight squeak and spun around only to come face to face with Hayato. Who was looking forward with his usual disinterested expression. He was wearing their school uniform. Well, half of it anyway. He had on the pants, but instead of the jacket he wore a plain white t-shirt.

"Kamitani-kun! What are you doing here?" Ryuuichi exclaimed, trying to regain control of his heartbeat.

Really, why was Hayato there? Kamitani-sensei had already picked up Taka. So, there really was no need for it.

"The couch kept us late going over some new game plans." The taller teen answered.

"Oh." Ryuuichi said, not knowing what else to say. That explained why he was still at school, but not why he was hanging around the Daycare Centre.

At that moment, Kotarou tugged at his pants leg. "Nii-chaa. Go home?" The little boy stated with a slight look of curiosity on his normally deadpan face.

Ryuuichi looked at his watch. It really was getting late. They needed to eat dinner and he still had homework to get done.

"Kamitani-kun, it was good to run into you." He said about to walk off.

"Yeah. Um, since I'm here anyway, I'll walk with you two back." Hayato replied following after them.

Ryuuichi was surprised. "N-No. No, you don't have to do that. We'll be fi-"

"I insist." Hayato said in a 'just except it' tone. Ryuuichi didn't protest anymore and they walked on in silence.

As they walked, Hayato kept glancing at the small teen, who was now carrying his little brother. He wondered when was the first time he had thought of him as 'cute'? Honestly, he didn't know. It had just been a random thing that popped into his head. However, once there it would go away.

He liked Ryuuichi. The boy's gentle nature had a calming effect on him, that both annoyed and pleased him. Annoyed, because he felt like he was losing his shape edge but whenever Ryuuichi smiled how could he not be pleased? He was the only one who could handle him, even when he was in a dark mood.

Besides, the guy was so feminine-like all he needed was a wig, without make-up, to pass for a girl. Though, it did annoy him that other guys had also noticed. Not for the first time he was very greatful Ryuuichi was a natural idiot and thought the advances for just friendly gentures from classmates. Of course that also didn't help matters in his own case though.

Very discreetly, Hayato took a quick glance at his friend's backside. Although, if anyone were to ask he was only checking to see if any stickers were there. Hadn't Ryuuichi told him to tell him if there were?

Which was good because that gave him a legitimate excuse to look.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the house. During the walk Kotarou had fallen asleep. So, Ryuuichi was carring him piggyback style.

"Thank you, for seeing us home." Ryuuichi said, giving Hayato a slight bow.

"No, problem. Because of baseball practice I haven't seen you much this week." Hayato replied with an almost nervous air. Though, since this was Hayato, Ryuuichi was sure he was imagining it.

"Yeah, Taka and the others have missed you being around." Ryuuichi said with his trademark smile. The one that increased his cuteness by over ten fold. Hayato had to look away for a moment.

"I guess, I kind of missed them as well. Though if you tell them that I'll deny it to the grave." The last sentence was mostly mumbled. "But I missed being around you most of all."

At that moment Hayato's face softened and he lent down to give Ryuuichi a quick kiss on his forehead. "If you can't tell by now, I like you. And I don't mean as just a friend."

He then turn and started walking away.

To be honest, Ryuuichi was very thankful he did. Because the shade of his face was currently rivaling his hair color. However, before Hayato could get too far away, he managed to recover from his shock.

"Kamitani-kun!" He called causing the other boy to pause. "I...I like you...the s-same way." He managed to stutter out, his blush deepening.

Hayato gave him a beaming smile. Seriously, the guy was too cute for his own good.

The End.

*Humble bow* Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
